Koopalings x Reader Oneshots
by cassandra-springwater
Summary: Exactly what the title says! come read stories about being in a relationship with one of the koopalings. story ideas welcomed.


**Edit: Hey guys. Just found out second person stories are not allowed here. It sucks but I wont be continuing this story, not here anyways. I might continue on quotev. If I do I will post my quotev on my profile. I will leave this chapter up. I changed it to my old ocs name so I could pass it on through. Thank you to** Random Dawn 14 **who warned me.**

'Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless…'

The word kept repeating in Cass's head. She tried to shake it out and think of something, anything else. No new topic came to mind though.

Cass grabbed the top of the blanket and pulled it closer to herself as she turned on her side. To the side of the bed was her alarm clock. It read 9 o clock, which meant she was late for work. Again.

This had been the third time in two weeks she had missed work. She just knew they all must hate her. Not that they would ever say it to her face. Being in a relationship with the eldest prince made it so that no one would ever speak against her. She could probably not show up for a week and they would still send her paycheck.

She didn't even need a job. She had no bills to pay. If there was anything she wanted, Ludwig made sure to get it for her. Even if Cass didn't directly ask him, he knew her well enough to pick up on the signs.

So why did she get this job in the first place? She already had money. She was never lonely because the koopalings were always around, getting into some kind of mischief. Wendy laughed when she first heard Cass got a job. She didn't understand why she would want to work. None of them did.

It was so that she could feel like she were worth something, that she mattered.

Even before she started dating Ludwig, she lived here in the castle. When Bowser first found Cass unconscious in the forest behind his castle, he took her in right away. She knew she was technically a prisoner, but that didn't matter anymore. At first it was nice to be dotted on, the staff was at her every beck and call. Even the negative thoughts she use to have were slowly disappearing. She even managed to fall in love! She thought she had finally beat her depression.

She was wrong.

'I should have known' she thought. 'It's not something that just disappears. I have dealt with this since I was in middle school. It is most likely that I will deal with it forever.'

'Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless…'

No one in the castle knew about her depression. She cared about them too much and thought that they would think of her less if she ever told them about it. Ludwig might leave her! The thought of losing him was too much to think about.

'He is just so perfect, how could he ever love a defect like me?'

She looked back at the clock. It was 12:30 now. The morning passed and she did absolutely nothing. Cass sighed and threw both legs over the side of the bed. If she didn't get up soon someone for sure would come looking for her.

She made her way over to the mirror. Carefully, as to avoid her own gaze. Opening the drawers she started to get dress. As Cass went to grab one of her normal long sleeved black shirts she noticed the shirt she bought last week when she was on her date with Ludwig.

It was a pretty shirt sleeved blue shirt with holes that showed off her shoulders. There was an intricate pattern that made the shirt stand out even more, it was beautiful. Originally the plan was to continue walking past it, no way would she look good in it. Ludwig though, ever so perceptive, also noticed the shirt and got her to try it on. He loved the way it looked on her. He took it up to the counter and bought it for she right after she took it off. Not wanting to let on what she were thinking, she thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She held it up to the mirror. She knew Ludwig looked every day since then to see if she was wearing his gift. She never could gather up the courage to put it on. Not that he would ever know. She always put on her black hoodie overtop of whatever shirt she were wearing. It was like a comfort blanket that she could take everywhere with her.

She wanted to put the shirt back in the drawer but Ludwigs sad face of whenever he saw her hoodie kept flashing through her mind. She couldn't wear this, but she couldn't put it back either. Cass's heart started pacing again. her breath quickened.

'Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless…'

She snapped back to reality when she heard a noise outside in the hallway. her mind froze. After a minute of silence she let out a breath she didn't know she were holding. It must have just been a maid or something.

She had to decide quickly, next time it might be someone looking for her, and she wasnt sure she could keep this happiness facade up today.

She pulled the shirt over her head, turning her body away from the mirror. She kept her gaze looking at the ceiling. She knew if she looked down she might lose it. After Cass got the shirt on she quickly grabbed her hoodie and put it over top. There. Now no one would see it and she would not feel guilty. Problem solved.

Once she freshened up a little she made her way to the door. She hesitated at her purse but decided to stay in the castle today. It would be terrible if she ran into her boss or co-workers after not showing up.

She started walking down a random hallway. The destination did not matter, as long as she weren't caught. On her destination-less adventure she passed the kitchen.

'Should I get something to eat?' she thought. 'I didn't eat breakfast or lunch.'

She wasnt hungry. It was strange since normally when she was sad she ate. That was how she got so big. She knew she weren't some 140 pound chick calling herself fat while everyone else tried to comfort her. She could see her belly. Medically she was obese. They must have been so shocked to see how big she was, being used to seeing princess daisy and peach so skinny.

'Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless…'

The workers were starting to notice she so she continued on her way. Cass passed by a few guards but they didn't try to stop or chat with her. They just nodded as she went on her way. They actually do their job.

The light sound of piano music pulled Cass out of her thoughts. She must be near Ludwig's room. She didn't want to be seen by anyone, why did she come here? There must have been a small part of Cass that wanted to see her boyfriend. She slowly walked up to the door a gently knocked.

The music stopped.

"Enter"

She grabbed the doorknob and walked in. Ludwig was seated at his piano, adjusting his music sheets. He turned around with an annoyed expression on his face. He hated being interrupted when he was practicing. Once he noticed it was Cass, his face softened.

"Cass, It's a pleasure to see you, as always." He murmured as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Always the gentleman, he was.

"Hello Ludwig. I haven't heard you playing that piece before. It's lovely." She replied.

It was because of music that she first got to know Ludwig. All the other koopalings she met when Bowser first introduced her. They were loud and outgoing. After a few days her social anxiety started to flare up and she needed a place to lie low. She ducked into the room that she could hear a lovely sound coming from. That was Ludwig's bedroom where he was writing his next masterpiece. After some confusion and her apology Cass started talking and he showed she what he was working on. She was mesmerized. Ludwig was excited that he finally found someone at the castle who appreciated him. He would invite her to come listen to his music and would come save her when he noticed her being overwhelmed. Soon they started talking about other things, and one thing led to another, and now they're dating.

"It's a new piece. I figured you must be tired listening to me play the same old things over and over again." He stated as one arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer.

"I could never tire of listening to you play Ludwig. It's enchanting." She blush as he pushes the hair that fell in front of her face.

"So how was work today?"

'Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless, Worthless…'

She knew it, she should have never come here. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered this morning. There was no way she could play this off. Cass wrapped her arms around Ludwig and started crying into his shoulder. He tensed up at first, probably shocked from her sudden outburst. He then started to gently stroke her hair.

"Shhh…its ok…im here" he said in a soothing voice, "tell me what went wrong."

It took she awhile to answer, she couldn't find the air to say what she wanted to say. She was a mess, yet he was still there.

After taking a few breaths Cass managed to tell Ludwig all about what was going on. her depression, anxiety, low self-esteem, no sense of worth, etc. Once she finished she looked back up at him. His eyes were wide open. She was sure he was going to break up with her.

"Why?" he asked. She was confused. What did he mean by why?

"Why what?"

"Why do you feel this way?! You are nothing like how you just described yourself! You are the most beautiful, kind, caring, loving woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. How could you not see that?" He said, his voice quieting down near the end.

"I think the better question is why do you feel that way? There is nothing special about me. I have no talents, I am overweight, and I provide no help to society." She cry out. Pushing herself from his hold.

He looked at Cass, stunned. There was quiet for a few minutes. She were looking at the ground, wondering if he finally realized the truth about her. She heard him take a few steps before he gently takes her chin in his claws and makes Cass look into his eyes.

"Cass, my love… how could those beautiful eyes be so blind? No worth to society? Society would be so much better if there were more people like you. You are always trying to help others. Do you not think I don't notice you helping the workers around the castle? Anytime they started to look stressed out you jump in. The way your face brightens when you help someone … I want you to look that way, always."

Now it was her turn to be stunned. She couldn't think of a way to respond. Ludwig then took a step closer to her and continued.

"Whenever you notice someone sad you are there to comfort them. You listen with an open heart and try to soothe them. Then once they are better you try help them fix whatever was ailing them. Does that sound like someone who is worthless to you?"

Cass was now crying again. This time from happiness. She could not believe how well this went. He really did love her. She ran into him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"How long have she felt this way about yourself? I wish I had known sooner. You might not be able to love yourself right now, but I will love she twice as much until she can ok?" he said, looking into her eyes for confirmation.

"Okay" she sniffled. "you're the best Ludwig"

"I know. Come then, let us go outside. It's a beautiful day outside. It would do you some good to get some sunlight." He let go and walked to the door, looking back over his shoulder to see if she was following.

"Like I am the only one who coops themselves inside, how long have you trapped yourself in here?" she tease, a small smile forms on her face.

Ludwig grins, happy to see Cass feeling better, "Fine, it would be good for the both of us. Now are you coming or do I have to carry you out?" He teased back.

"Yeah… just a moment." She say. She pull off her hoodie revealing the shirt she had on underneath. "It's too warm of day to be wearing something like that right?"

Ludwig's smile gets bigger as he sees Cass wearing the shirt he bought her. He walks over and whispers into her ear "I was beginning to wonder if she liked my gift."

Suddenly Cass felt her feet slip from underneath her as Ludwig grabs her and carries her out the door. She giggled as she begged him to put her down.

She might mess up at times, she might not be able to get the things she wanted to do done, but she realizes now that she still matters. She don't have to prove her worth to society. She already meant something to someone.

 **Hey readers, im back! It's been awhile. Never could keep the promises I made you. Well technically I do but you have to wait a very long time lol. I have been meaning to get this started for the longest time but I had no inspiration or time. Today I missed class and was feeling bad so I thought writing might help me fix it and boy did it work!**

 **So more about this series. Like the title suggests it's a series of oneshots between the reader and the koopalings. Bowser jr is not a koopaling in my book so while he might be mentioned I won't write solely about him. In my series the koopalings are bowsers children and unless otherwise stated the reader will be human girl from this world who fell into their world. I might change it if needed for the setting.**

 **I got to be honest. Ludwig is my favorite koopaling so most of these will probably be about him and unless I get inspired I might not get around to one or two of them.**

 **While I would love to hear your suggestions I can't guarantee I will write about it since I am just getting back into writing and if I think I can't do it any justice I won't write it.**

 **I will probably do around 15 of these. I might do more or I might make another story in the future, idk im not psychic or anything.**

 **Finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who suffers from mental illness. It sucks, trust me I know. It might feel like it never gets better but it will. It might not always stay that way but there will be times where things are good. Just keep trying your best.**

 **Y/N = your name**


End file.
